sailor_moon_next_senshi_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shocking Future: Demande's Dark Ambition
"The Shocking Future! Demande's Dark Ambition" is the 37th episode of the second season of the Sailor Moon ''anime, and the 83rd episode overall. The episode first aired in Japan on January 29, 1994. The English dub title for this episode is '"Legend of the Negamoon", '''and the episode first aired in North America on December 14, 1998. Summary Once the Sailor Senshi arrive in the future, they see that Crystal Tokyo looks like a ghost town. They come across King Endymion who tells them the legend of the Black Moon Clan and tells them Chibiusa is the daughter of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Once Prince Demande sees a resemblance between Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity, he kidnaps her. Plot The Sailor Senshi are observing Crystal Tokyo, amazed that this is the future Earth. Chibiusa runs away, and the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask chase after her but they soon lose her. They then meet King Endymion, who Sailor Moon recognises as the voice who from her nightmares. He reveals himself as the future Tuxedo Mask and takes them to the Crystal Palace. As they journey to the palace, the Black Moon Clan are actually watching them. Saphir tells Esmeraudethat it is her fault that the Sailor Senshi are in Crystal Tokyo and to go destroy the Senshi, but Demandeinsists that he will personally take care of them. At the Crystal Palace, King Endymion explains that the Earth froze and Neo-Queen Serenity re-awakened the people of Earth with the power of the Silver Crystal. The Black Moon Clan attacked Earth and murdered all of the citizens and placed Neo-Queen Serenity under a death-like sleep and only the future Sailor Senshi were still awake, using their powers to defend the Crystal Palace. Shortly afterward, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon come to find out that Chibiusa is their future daughter. Prince Demande breaks in to kidnap Sailor Moon, seeing a resemblance to her and Neo-Queen Serenity. King Endymion then appears and says that he knows where Demande is taking Usagi. Usagi wakes up on Nemisis in a completely different dress. She notices her brooch is not with her, but locates it beside her. Prince Demande appears and introduces himself and uses his powers to stun Usagi. She attempts to transform but the power of the Black Crystal is interfering with the Silver Crystal. Demande then puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder but she knocks him away. He grabs her by the face and tells her that she will stay on Nemisis forever. Usagi asks why the Black Moon Clan is attacking Earth, to which Demande replies that he seeks to gain the power of the Silver Crystal so he can control time and space. He then attempts to kiss Usagi, but Tuxedo Mask comes and rescues her. Esmeraude watches Tuxedo Mask and Usagi escape when Saphir accuses Esmeraude of letting them escape. Esmeraude tries to deny this by saying she would never do anything against Prince Demande's orders. Changes Changes From the Manga * This episode is based on both Act 20 and Act 21 of the manga. * Usagi is able to free herself (and the other captured Senshi) without being rescued. She also does serious damage to the base in the process, making the planet unstable. * The future Senshi were not defending the Crystal Palace as they were also placed in a comatose state. * Only Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Chibiusa go to the future as Mercury, Mars and Jupiter had already been captured. * Demande kisses Usagi while she is a prisoner. * Usagi is taken to the planet Nemesis, and not a Black Moon base on Earth. * Saphir tries to kill Usagi while she is a prisoner. Dub Changes * The scene were Demande puts his hand on Usagi's shoulder is cut in the English dub. * Sailor Mars saying "What year, month and day did that happen?" was cut from the English Dub. Trivia * The Sailor Says segment in this episode was previously played with "VR Madness" * When King Endymion tells the Sailor Senshi about the invasion of the Black Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity is shown with the Black Moon symbol on her forehead. * When King Endymion mentions how he used to tell Chibiusa stories about Sailor Moon, her silhouette had white hair clips that she only wore in the manga. In the anime she did not have these hair clips until she became Super Sailor Moon. * Usagi's dress from Prince Demande closely resembles that of the picture "Champenois" by Alphonse Mucha.